


Vex

by TooWeirdToLive



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, One Shot, Other, Prompt Fic, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooWeirdToLive/pseuds/TooWeirdToLive
Summary: John borked something, Mick's answer is violence.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Vex

“Woah woah woah, back up just a sec.” John steps forwards, hands raised and eyebrows furrowed.

“I know you vex easily, Constantine but do try to keep up.” Sara says with a smirk.

“Keep talking to me like i’m an idiot and see what happens.” He warned, “You can’t seriously expect me to believe this bullshit story about how you broke the timeline.”

“Technically _you_ broke it, this time.”

“Then how comes i’m the one that don’t remember it? Or any of you for that matter.”

“Can I just hit him really hard in the head?” Mick’s voice is a deep rumble from the back of the room. When everyone turns to look at him, he just shrugs. “ _What?_ It might work.”

John surveys the group before him, something in his gut telling him to listen to them. At his side, his fingers twitch with the need for a cigarette and he turns towards the door.

“Where are you going? Didn’t you hear me, we need to fix the anachronism. We need to-”

“Keep yer hair on, blondie. I’m just going for a smoke.”


End file.
